edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Project
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Project is a trilogy being written by Cory of PRIVATE Corp and concept created by the Medieval Lombax. A crossover trilogy that involves the Eds in three different senerios, with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked being the first, Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story as the second, and an unannounced third story in the works. Deadlocked is completed and Kingdom Hearts is still going. Summary The Project is a crossover trilogy which, according to Cory, takes the Eds through some other shows/games they have yet to touch on, and place them in situations that involves a massive overlying plot. For now, the main plot is that the Eds are getting involve some strange supernatural powers that they have yet to touch and are busy going around the universe learning about how others live. The overall theme of this story is "Know Thy Enemy," based upon the song "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked'' The first story in the Project, Deadlocked is to be believed as the first successful Ed, Edd n Eddy/Ratchet & Clank crossover. The setting takes place before the events of the Big Picture Show and after the Cartoon Network Invaded special "The Eds Are Coming!" In Ratchet & Clank time, the story takes place after A Crack in Time and, possibly, before All 4 One. It starts with the Eds waking up in their homes, with Eddy being the only one being spotlighted, and getting thrown into the Preliminaries of the new Dread-Zone, Dreadzone X. After learning what is going on, the Eds find only the boys of the cul-de-sac, minus Jimmy, in the living quarters of their group, Team Cul-de-Sac, and the Eds learn that they are completing for their lives all under the jurisdiction of the new head of Dreadzone, Gandolfini Birman. Over the course of five acts, the Eds travel across the Polaris galaxy, where the main setting takes place, but two planets are located elsewhere in the Ratchet & Clank universe. When the Eds are done with the planets, they will return to the Dreadzone Space Station, where they will compete in the Battledome in the qualifiers and then take on the Exterminators in hopes if getting out and heading home. But as the game progressed, the Eds are facing much tougher opponents and eventually got caught in a plan in which they are forced to take on one more challenge and be expected to die, but with some help from outside forces, the Eds got on to take on their biggest challenge: Dr. Nefarious. With one decisive move, the Eds went on and finished the game, leaving the station just mere moments before the station was destroyed. And in classic Ratchet & Clank, the Epilogue ended with Challenge Mode, and Ed's move of pushing the right button led to the Bonus Chapter and to Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story'' A rather self-explanatory story that haves the Eds going through a Kingdom Hearts-style universe on search of their friends and the mystical keyholes. Rather than doing the original universe that everyone knows about and using characters from the series itself, this is much more distant as it takes place in the Cartoon Network universe and collides with other cartoons shows that aired on the channel. As the story is incomplete, the main plot can't be explained fully. However, it can be said that this is going to be the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction where it is done right. This story takes places after the events of the Big Picture Show and the location is within the Cartoon Network universe. Characters The Cul-de-Sac Children Eddy: You know him, you love him, you can't live without him. The short Ed is one of the main stars of the Project, with him being the leader of Team Cul-de-Sac in Deadlocked and a Defender in Kingdom Hearts. In Deadlocked, Eddy maintains his more cartoonish characteristics and loses his clothes to replace them with a full armor yellow battle suit with a red stripe going down his chest. In the story, he is classified as a mid-range fighter, using weapons that are much suited for mid-range fighting. He does carry an Omni-Wrench, model 2000, for short range, but he maintains his status as mid-range fighter with his Dual Vipers, the Dual Cyclos Yo-yo's, the Micro Spinner and the Scorpion Flail. His super weapon is the Cricket, a weapon in design to the Noisy Cricket of Men in Black fame, and is called a "god weapon" for its destructive nature. In Kingdom Hearts, Eddy is a Defender similar to Goofy, but has the personality of Donald. He does have a shield, but rather than using it for the standard blocks, he uses it more for combat, making it into a giant yo-yo. He does not possess the power of magic, but he can use the others' spells to add to his move set, and he does possess three Limit Breaks. Edd "Double D": The middle man of the Eds, and one of the main stars of the Project. Like his self in the show, Double D maintains his more "non violent" personality in Deadlocked as being the on-field medic and mechanic and a long-range fighter, and the Keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts. As in Deadlocked, Double D is not one to go about fighting in the first place, but due to the rules of Dreadzone, he was forced into fighting. He has control over the Revive button on his suit, which allows him to heal anyone that has fallen. Weapons included are the Fusion Rifle, the Holoshield Launcher, the Mini Turret Launcher, and the Hunter Mine Launcher. He sports a gem call the Telekinesis Gem that helps him with lifting the heavy weapons and lack of jumping skills, and it temporary gave Double D some magic skills when facing against the Extraterrestrial. His super weapon is the Zodiac II, an improved version of the original Zodiac from Going Commando, with an added feature of firing a holy hand grenade guranteed to leave a large dent in a boss' health. In Kingdom Hearts, he is chosen to be the Keyblade wielder and he clearly knows how to wield such a weapon. He does possess magic of his own, and he owns more Limit Breaks than Eddy. Ed: The good ol' lovable oaf that we all know and love. The final main star of the Project, he is clearly the short-range brawler that is in Deadlocked, and he switches that over to being a Sage in Kingdom Hearts. For Deadlocked, Ed is served more than less as the "big guy," the person to hit as he maintains his true nature of being a strong and tough boy. He gains the Neo-Crushers, Magma Cannon, B-6 Obliterator, and the Arbiter, along with the original RYNO for his super weapon. In Kingdom Hearts, he gets a partner on his head and becomes a wizard, though he claims himself to be a Sage. All of Ed's moves are based around his more destructive nature, and he is the only Ed not to have special Limit Breaks himself. Kevin: The jock and a bit of a bully to the Eds, he served as an off-field mechanic for the Eds during Deadlocked. Before the Big Picture Show, he still calls the Eds "dorks," but he rarely uses it when the Eds are in danger of losing their lives. He is very handy with the wrench and has managed to fix the Eds' suit before taking on their last challenge. In Kingdom Hearts, he was found wandering the streets of Jump City and ran into the Eds, who then asked him to repair their ship as they explore the city. Jonny 2x4 and Plank: The bald nature kid and his piece of lumber, Jonny is the mission control for the Eds during Deadlocked. As mission control, he provides the Eds information about their surroundings and help them win their challenges. However, due to his lack of general knowledge, Plank gives all the information and Jonny translates this. After Deadlocked, he falls to the dark side to become the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, prior to the events of the Big Picture Show. His condition is unknown as of Kingdom Hearts. Rolf: The foreign boy of unknown origins, Rolf hails as the promotional manager for Team Cul-de-Sac in Deadlocked. When he first appeared, he was unconscious from sudden shock of being in the universe of Ratchet & Clank and he quickly recovers to be the promotional manager. Though he still maintains his speech, he warms up with the technology as he went to do hosting duty with York the Impaler and Marsha Violet. In Kingdom Hearts, Rolf is on Nowhere to where he is doing some farming business before the Eds showed up. Jimmy: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, he was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. He did make it out alive and got to see the Eds win the game. In Kingdom Hearts, his condition is unknown. Sarah: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, she was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. She did not make it out alive, getting shot in the head by Marsha. In Kingdom Hearts, her condition is unknown. Nazz: A minor character in this trilogy. In Deadlocked, she was sentenced into the Dreadzone prison block for an unknown reason. She did made it out alive and got to see the Eds win the game. In Kingdom Hearts, she was held captive on the Glorft battleship for most of the chapter, until she was freed by Kiva. Then she stayed with the Eds for the remainder of the second act before heading towards Traverse Town. Marie Kanker: The blue-haired, middle sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by having her head blown up. For Kingdom Hearts, her condition is unknown. Lee Kanker: The oldest, fiesty red-haired sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by being blown up by a wandering mine. For Kingdom Hearts, she and May were wondering the streets of Townsville, getting caught in the middle of battle before getting ordered by the Eds to head for their ship. May Kanker: The youngest, blonde-haired sister of the Kankers. She has a minor role in Deadlocked, as she got to compete in the Vindicator Tournament to fight the Eds, but she ended up dying by being crushed by Ed's inhuman strength. For Kingdom Hearts, she and Lee were wondering the streets of Townsville, getting caught in the middle of battle before getting ordered by the Eds to head for their ship. Ratchet & Clank characters Ratchet: The main star of his games. He has a minor role in this story, only to company Clank to Dreadzone in hopes of shutting it down but finds someone that is doing it from the inside. Clank: Ratchet's partner. He has a minor role in this story, only to company Ratchet to Dreadzone in hopes of shutting it down but finds someone that is doing it from the inside. Dr. Nefarious: The head Exterminator of Dreadzone and one of the obsticales the Eds has to deal with before getting out. Dr. Nefarious disguises himself as Professor Treacherous in hopes to fool everyone watching Dreadzone in believing that Nefarious is really dead and Treacherous is a different person. During his time in Dreadzone, Nefarious acquired Ratchet's previous weapons, including the Harbinger, and he became the head Exterminator automatically to show how difficult he is of an opponent. His current condition is that his had is floating in space, stuck playing cartoons for the rest of his life. Lawrence: The butler and right hand man to Dr. Nefarious. He disguises himself as his bass player get-up, and change his name to Terrance, but he views that this isn't neccessary. However, to Dr. Nefarious, this disguise is needed to prevent people from believing that Dr. Nefarious is still alive. Lawrence does not provide a lot to the story, except his occasional snarks. Slim Cognito: The mysterious black market salesman that somehow got himself in Dreadzone without the cops noticing he is missing from prison. He sells weapons to the gladiators, mainly the Eds, offering them the weapons that can help them proceed in the games. He sells the Eds three super weapons, which led them to get into the finals and defeat Dr. Nefarious. No word on his current condition after Deadlocked. Captain Qwark: The man, the myth, the lame. Captain Qwark somehow managed to wound up in Dreadzone, only for the man to be part of a popular game known as "Shoot Qwark!" From here, he got nullified from "Deadye" James and got shot repeatedly, but not once did those shots killed the man. He finally got a chance in the spotlight by being the Avenger Exterminator, only to be defeated by a wrench blow to the head. The Plumber: You can tell who this person is just by recognizing his posterior. The Plumber made a guest appearance in Act II, Ch. 09 repairing a blown fuse in Hydrous' expansive sewer network. Upon fixing, he warns the Eds about the Nitebites living in the cave and leaves for his ship. However, he came back to help the Eds out and allowed them to use his ship to win their challenge. Characters in Kingdom Hearts TOM (Toonami): Built as 3.0''' ' '''SARA '(Toonami) Dash '(Toonami) '''Two '(Toonami) '''Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Father (Codename: Kids Next Door): The filler-in for Maleficent in this story. His main objective in Kingdom Hearts is unknown for the time being, but it known that he has control over Prankster, Blitzer and Zip-fly. Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls): one of the Pure Hearted Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) The Mayor (Powerpuff Girls) Ms. Bellum (Powerpuff Girls) Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) Him (Powerpuff Girls) Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) Sgt. Cosgrove (Freakazoid!) Cobra Queen (Freakazoid!): brief cameo The Lobe (Freakazoid!) Gutierrez (Freakazoid!) Candle Jack (Freakazoid!): is also a summoning charm Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Otto (Time Squad) Larry 3000 (Time Squad) Buck Truddrussel (Time Squad) Coop (Megas XLR) Jamie (Megas XLR) Kiva (Megas XLR) Gorrath and the Glorft (Megas XLR) Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Jackie Khones (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): brief cameo Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Gwen (Ben 10) Max Tennyson (Ben 10) Vilgax (Ben 10) Robin (Teen Titans) Cyborg (Teen Titans) Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven (Teen Titans) Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans): fused with Mad Mod to make Mad Mumbo Mad Mod (Teen Titans): fused with Mumbo Jumbo to make Mad Mumbo Jeremie (Code: Lyoko) Odd (Code: Lyoko) Yumi (Code: Lyoko) Ulrich (Code: Lyoko) Aelita (Code: Lyoko): one of the Pure Hearted Rex (Generator Rex) Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) Doctor Holiday (Generator Rex) Agent Six (Generator Rex) White Knight (Generator Rex) Van Kliess (Generator Rex) Biowulf (Generator Rex) Skalamander (Generator Rex) Breach (Generator Rex) Original Characters Mark "Mask Hero" Herrison: Mark is a teenager that is based upon one of Cory's idea for a character in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. Upon creation, his first appearance is in Deadlocked as the mysterious teen gladiator known as Mask Hero. With only a katana in his hands and ten mask, Mark helped the Eds get through Dreadzone with his skills of the blade and knowledge of his former master. After Dreadzone, he and his parents settle in the cul-de-sac, where the teen made friends with everyone, prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts. No word on his condition at this time. York the Impaler: A commentator for Dreadzone X, he is a former champion in heavylifting and prize fighting before turning his career to host a gladitoral game show. His appearance is bulky and fierce, but under that muscle and suit lies a pure heart of gold, with some slight corruption of greed. He is an overall nice person and does fear for the safety of some contestents, even trying to intervene in challenges to get them out. He does have fear in him, but he can overcome that fear when needed. After Deadlocked, he became the father of Mark, but his presence in Kingdom Hearts is unknown. Marsha Violet: A commentator for Dreadzone, she is more of a greedy little demon that craves for the destruction of other gladiators and want to feast on their muscles and flesh. She originates from the god planet Olympus, where her father is Sedah the god of Hell, and she is call a princess due to her status and Sedah. Though her appearance looks very much like a little girl, she is much older than she appears, and has much of a sexual drive to that of any animal in heat. Her fancy in Edd got started back in Act I, Ch. 02, and she never got rid of that fancy after the end of Deadlocked. After Deadlocked, she became the mother of Mark, but her presences in Kingdom Hearts is unknown. Gandolfini Birman / Giovanni Beckman: In Deadlocked, the man takes on the name Gandolfini and he serves as the main villain throughout the whole story. During his story, he was a mechanic-turned-business man in hopes of getting rich, he turns to make his living by using Dreadzone and earn his money that way. With the stream of revenue he earns from viewers, he earned the money to build his ultimate scheme: the Mechanical Reaper Ten Thousand X. With a feeble attempt of getting rid of the Eds, he ends up winding up dead by his careless actions and blowing up the station. He lives on as Giovanni post-''Deadlocked'', a master mechanic that is skill in many degrees of machinary. In Kingdom Hearts, he owns a General Store in Traverse Town. Noweg / Newt Fillmore: The right hand man to Gandolfini in Deadlocked and employee to Giovanni post-''Deadlocked'', he is a skill worker that is trying to earn the respect from his master. In Deadlocked, he is a robot built from scratch and is on the verge of breaking down literally, with only maintaining his appearance with duct tape and whatever he can get his hands on. He hosts the news show during the mornings and afternoons, and his normal nervous attitude is change to a snarky attitude when talking about the events happening in Dreadzone. Post-''Deadlocked'' has Noweg as Newt, who maintains his nervous attitude but is more tense from before. In Kingdom Hearts, he works for Giovanni as an employee in the General Store. "Deadeye" James Guns: A bounty hunter from the Solana galaxy in Deadlocked. He works as a force of good and he was sent into Dreadzone in hopes of learning what Gandolfini's main objective is. Along the way, he meets up with Mask Hero, and the two quickly formulate a plan that will help them get closer to Gandolfini. In order to do so, he made himself appear dead to everyone around him and got himself to work behind the scenes in hope of getting more information. He did help the Eds in their last campaign and got Marsha and York from meeting certain doom in the final battle. There is no word that he is making an appearance again post-''Deadlocked''. The Mechanical Reaper: One of the main opponents in Deadlocked, the Mechanical Reaper line is a robot series designed by Gandolfini in hopes of conquering the universe. However, due to him being a mechanic and engineer for the public, the data chip that holds the program was redesign into making the Mechanical Construction and everything went downhill from there. Over the course of the series, the Mechanical Reaper finally regained its former glory with the Mechanical Reaper Ten Thousand X. Named after the farming tool. The Behemoth: The Avenger Exterminator in Deadlocked, and short-lived. His appearance is similar to Jabba the Hut and has a very foul mouth. Due to this, nearly all of his sentences are bleeped out and many people can't understand what he is truly saying. He does possess a foul odor that even grosses out Marsha, and was defeated by a Mechanical Reaper. Lightning Grease: The Crusader Exterminator in Deadlocked. He is a robot that was said to be from the Bogon galaxy, and is built on the theme of speed. His appearance resembles much like the Speed Warrior monster from Yu-Gi-OH 5D's, and he possess the power of fire to use in his fights. His name is based on the song Greased Lightning from the movie Grease. He was defeated by a headshot from the Fusion Rifle. The Extraterrestrial: The Vindicator Exterminator in Deadlocked. A very mysterious creature of unknown origins, this being is held as the strongest Exterminator right under Dr. Nefarious. It is unclear whether or not that the Extraterrestrial is a male or a female, but its appearance is leaning towards male because of its large muscular body. It sports several mouths over its shoulders, with each having an unique spell, and three heads that also possess their own spell. It was defeated by Edd by implosion. Admiral Rigatoni Antonucci: The Liberator Exterminator in Deadlocked. Named after the creator of the Eds himself, Rigatoni is a priate admiral of his own crew. His design is similar to the Robo-Pirate 1000 from the Rayman series, and he speaks with a strange accent. He sports an arm cannon on his right arm and owns a hook that he can use to cover the hole if needed. He was defeated by a headshot from Ed. Normadomus: A wizard that mysteriously turned into a hat in Kingdom Hearts. He is veered as a powerful and respectful wizard in Traverse Town and a master at the healing arts, with many people respecting him for his work. But somehow, he got turned into a hat and he is sitting on top of Ed's head. He is more of a White Mage, with only Blizzard as his Black Magic, but he can switch from normal, -ra and -ga levels when needed. Zip-fly: A Nobody of the writer. Zip-fly is a hybrid of a Dusk, Samurai, Assassin and Berserker, as his form takes shape similar to Sora's in Kingdom Hearts II and combines it with a Dusk. His skills take on the form of an Assassin with his speed and light-wieght, and his fighting style is a Samurai. His attitude behaves like a Berserk on a rampage, only when properally motivated. His hands can morph into katanas and tends to switch from hands to blades in seconds to make him a very unpredictable opponent. Prankster: A Heartless of the writer. Prankster is a hybrid of a Magic Phantom and a Wizard. He bears the Heartless emblem on his cloak and he wields a monk-style staff that can turn into a scythe. Due to him being a Magic Phantom/Wizard combination, taking him down is a lot harder to do when he swtiches between forms. This does not mean that he can't be beaten, rather it is knowing how to defeat him. His speciality is summons and his biggest summon is Darkside. Blitzer: An Unversed of the writer. Blitzer is an entirely original Unversed, as there is no such existance of a wolf type Unversed in Birth By Sleep. Unlike his other counterparts, Blitzer can sense the presences of Pure Hearted and Keyblades, and he can control his emotions. He is the only surviving Unversed in Kingdom Hearts, and he was teamed up to prevent him from being destroyed by outside forces. His skills in battle are equilivant to a wolf mix with a great white shark. Guest Characters Cad Bane: A bounty hunter from the Star Wars universe. He was hired by Gandolfini in hopes of eliminating the Eds and earning a reward for their deaths, but in order to do so his must team up with the Vreedle Brothers and fight the Eds. He heard that Gandolfini is offering a high amount of money so that he broke away from the Galaxy to go earn the profit and come back one happy bounty hunter. Sadly, he did not earn the money, and the last time he was seen, he was getting himself ready to head back to where he came from. The Vreedle Brothers: Octagon and Rhamboid Vreedle, the reposession brother team from Ben 10: Alien Force. They were hired by Gandolfini in hopes of eliminating the Eds and earning a reward for their deaths, but in order to do so they must team up with Cad Bane and fight the Eds. They want to earn the money for new weapon upgrades and use those upgrades in their future assignments. Hoever, they did not earn the money and the last time they were seen, they were getting a bite to eat and drinking away their worries. Weapons There are plenty of weapons to come out of this trilogy. Many of which are out of Deadlocked, but they also exist in Kingdom Hearts and will exist in the final story. ''Deadlocked'' 'Eddy's' *Omni-Wrench 2000 *Micro Spinner *Dual Vipers *Dual Cyclos/Exos Yo-yo's *Scorpion Flail *The Cricket 'Edd Double D's' *Telekinesis Gem / Omega PK Stone *Fusion Rifle *Mini Turret Launcher *Hunter Mine Launcher *Holoshield Launcher *Zodiac II 'Ed's' *The Neo-Crushers/Compactors *Magma Cannon *B-6 Obliterator *The Arbiter *The RYNO 'Others' *Katana (Mask Hero's) *N-90 Hurricane *Liquid Nitrogen Gun *Heavy Bouncer *The Maruador *Agents of Dread *Anti-Matter Rifle *Harbinger ''Kingdom Hearts'' 'Eddy's' *Jumbo Jawbreaker *Money Maker 'Edd Double D's' *Kingdom Key *Joker's Wild 'Ed's' *Nerd's Tools *Dracula's Scepture 'Others' *Katana (Mask's) Abilities As such, there are abilites in this trilogy. Though there is nothing special in Deadlocked, there are some abilities that the Eds obtain to use during their time in Dreadzone. There are an abundant of abilites in Kingdom Hearts and will be some in the third story. ''Deadlocked'' Eddy's: Regroup - Allows Eddy to return to the other Eds if he strays too far, or allows the others to return to him in seconds. Edd Double D's: Revive - Allows Edd to heal himself and the others if they sustain any injuries. Ed's: Rage - An attack that allows Ed to release a concentrated ball of energy that destroys the enemy. ''Kingdom Hearts'' 'Eddy's' *Magic Shield *Super Slide *Blunt Drill 'Edd Double D's' *Fire *Blizzard *Thunder *Light *Haste *Magic Spire *Rush Arcane *Distraction *Trump Play 'Ed's/Normadomus *Fire *Thundara *Shadara *Terra *Haste *Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga *Aero/Aerora/Aeroga *Gravity/Gravitara/Gravitaga *Reflect/Reflectara/Reflectaga *Cure/Cura/Curaga 'Combination Moves' *Triple Ed Barrel Roll *Batter-Ed-Ram *... *Double Trinity *Ten x Three (10 x 3) *Heroes Unite *Nanite Override Art The artwork for ''the Project is all on Cory's DeviantART account, in the EEnE Project file in his gallery. There, there should be artwork of characters, weapons and other stuff relating to the trilogy. There is not much, and Cory does appreciate some fan-art. Just leave him a comment about the work. Episodes Though there is only literature, Cory hopes to make either an animated comic or some episodes involving Deadlocked. If there is anyone that wants to work on this, he likes for you to contact him. Music The soundtracks for Deadlocked and Kingdom Hearts are still in the works, but they will be available for download in the future. All three soundtracks are label "the (un)Official Soundtrack." ''Deadlocked'' #The Eds' theme song #Eddy's theme - I Want My Money Back by Sammy Kershaw #Edd's theme - Weird Science theme by Oingo Boingo #Ed's theme - The Happy Song by Liam Lynch #Gandolfini's theme - Land of the Dead by Voltaire #Dr. Nefarious' theme - Back in Black by AC/DC #Captain Qwark's theme - Kurt Angle's theme #Lightning Grease's theme - Greased Lightning from Grease #The Extraterrestrial's theme - Man with the Hex by the Atomic Fireballs #Rigatoni Antonucci's theme - He's a Pirate by David Garrett #Mother Nitebite's theme - Mean Green Mother from Outer Space by Levi Stubbs #The Sarachna's theme - Monster by the Automatic #S.A.N.T.A's theme - The Night Santa Went Crazy by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Sedah's theme - Facing Hell by Ozzy Osbourne #Kankers' theme - Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship #Klunk's theme - System Overload (The Download is Complete mix) by DJ Huda Hudia #The Mechanical Reaper's theme - (Don't Fear) the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult #Mask Hero's theme - Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth #York the Impaler's theme - Macho Man by the Village People #Marsha Violet's theme - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool #Noweg's theme - Last Resort by Papa Roach #"Deadeye" James' theme - Wanted Dead or Alive cover by Chris Daughtry #The Medieval Lombax's theme - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP-Lr7sa3-s&feature=related The People Fight Again (FFVII: AC Version)] #Dreadzone X's (and the whole trilogy's) theme - Know Your Enemy by Green Day #Dreadzone Station (living quarters) - Elevator Music by Gecko Yamori #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Tournament) - DreadZone Interior (Defeat Gleeman Vox) from Ratchet: Deadlocked #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Exterminator) - Biobliterator boss battle from Ratchet & Clank: UYA #Dreadzone Station (Battledome - Final Fight) - Arena Boss battle from Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando #Gravestone Forty-Two - Gerudo Desert from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #Riolo - Raikiri (Thunder Break) from Naruto #Sojavick - #Hydrous (Open Waters) - Breathe Underwater by Placebo #Hydrous (Sewer Network) - Underground theme from Super Mario Bros. #Hellinova - Bowser's theme from Super Mario 64 #Oozla (Swamps) - original music #Oozla (Megacorp Superstore) - original music <-- give this a though for a second #Icicles-R-Us - We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Olympus (Heavenly Pillars) - Menu 01 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Olympus (Hell) - Hell Awaits cover by Cradle of Filth #Skutopa (Outside Air) - Skyworld from Kid Icarus #Skutopa (Transport Ship) - Brinstar Depths from Metroid #Kronos - original music #West Sark - Paper Engine (Outer Space) from F-Zero GX/AX #Ardolis (Outside) - Captain Slag boss battle from R&CF: Tools of Destruction #Ardolis (Mountain) - Opening theme from R&CF: Quest for Booty #Song playing in the Crusader Tournament - Thriller by Michael Jackson #Dr. Nefarious glitch #1 - Big Ol' Baby from Family Guy #Song for the Groovitron Bombs - Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind and Fire #Dr. Nefarious glitch #2 - Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley #Ending glitch - Looney Tunes Opening & Closing or Inspector Gadget theme #Ending Theme - Dare to Be Stupid by "Weird Al" Yankovic ''Kingdom Hearts'' #Opening Theme - Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru #Eddy's theme - Walkin' on the Sun by Smash Mouth #Edd's theme - Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence #Ed's theme - Aliens Exist by Blink-182 #Normadomus' theme - Soundscape to Ardor from Bleach #The Destroyer of Light's theme - from Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Father's theme - Be Prepared from the Lion King #Blitzer's theme - The Deep End #Prankster's theme - Team Plasma Battle from Pokemon Black and White #Zip-fly's theme - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftoV4CnOIls One Winged Angel (FFVII:AC ''version)] <-- The Eds are screw #Heartless theme - Destiny's Force #Mojo's theme - Go Monkey Go by Devo #Him's theme - Sworn Through Swords from Devil May Cry 4 #Vilgax's theme - Black Water (Kadaj's Theme) #Van Kliess' theme - Battle in the Forgotten City #... - Ice Cap Zone (Metal remix) from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Mask's theme - Who I Am by Magna-Fi #Peach Creek - Night of the Living Ed #Traverse Town - original music #The ''Midnight Hummer - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Karaoke version) #Townsville - Powerpuff Girls' opening and ending theme #Washington, D.C. - Freakazoid! theme #Nowhere - Courage the Cowardly Dog theme #The Absolution - #Jersey City - Megas XLR theme (Chicks Dig Giant Robots) by Ragtime Revolutionaries #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - #Bellwood - #Jump City - Teen Titans theme (Japanese version) by Puffy Ami Yumi <-- this means things get weird #Lyoko - A World Without Danger (instrumental in D minor) #Platinum Kingdom - #EVO Earth - Revolution (instrumental) by Orange #... #... #... #... #... #Request Song - Not Tomorrow from Silent Hill #Song during Chapter 14 - Everything You Know is Wrong by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Song during Chapter 18 - American Idiot by Green Day #... #Closing Theme - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru #Final song - Dearly Beloved (the original version) Trivia *There was an Ed, Edd n Eddy: Deadlocked on DeviantART.com, but it never got pass its first chapter and it was forgotten. This Deadlocked went on to be, probably, the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Ratchet & Clank crossover on FanFiction.net. *In planning, there was going to an explanation into the "X" in "Dreadzone X," but it was never really explain. According to Cory, the X was going to mean "Extreme," as in "Dreadzone X-treme." *Prior to writing the story, the first written scene was the flashback in Act III, Ch. 14. As it was written, it was going to be based upon how Dr. Nefarious got into Dreadzone as if it was going to be a Deadlocked II. However, it was uncertain at that time Nefarious was going to reappear again in another game until his appearance at the end of Quest for Booty and being the main villain in A Crack in Time. Cory had to watch the ending on YouTube in order to know what happens to the doctor. *The Eds were going to have ALL of their weapons, excluding the super weapons, upgraded by the final boss fight, but that was scrapped due to limit amount of space and interaction with the various weapons. *The name Gandolfini Birman came about when Cory was watching a movie. He picked the names from two different people and combine them together to form Deadlocked's main villain. *Originally, York the Impaler was going to be named "Yroc Newog" but the Medieval Lombax decided to change this and make York's name what it is today. His last name went on to being Noweg after a spelling error. *There was plans to add Florana to Deadlocked, but due to that the planet was going to be used in another story and that Cory did not have any other plans to add to the planet, he scrapped that for Oozla. This also marks the appearance of one reviewer's creation being added into the story. *The reason for Ed getting the RYNO... does this really need to be answered? *The Extraterrestrial does have the ability to speak, but it fears of mockery by what it sounds like. Due to its more mascularity, it sounds very much like a... *Originally for the second story, it was called Ghostbusters: Peach Creek Division, but flamers complained too much about the story and Cory viewed it as a risky decision, so the story was pulled. There is no chance that the story is going to be revived, but some plot points are being carried over into Kingdom Hearts. *The Eds do have last names for this fan-fiction, but they were scrapped upon the failure of Ghostbusters. They will make a return in the third story. Eddy's last name is "Griffin," based upon Peter Griffin of Family Guy; Edd's is "Sullivan," after the famous Ed Sullivan; and Ed's "Thompson," for reasons unknown. *Unlike in most Kingdom Hearts stories, Double D's Awakening is never seen. However, he does have his Awakening, and it happened during the week between Act I, Chapters 01 and 02 as he explained them as "dreams." *A main reason for Eddy being the Defender and Ed being the Wizard is that Ed is strong enough to take the damage without a shield and putting the two Eds like Donald and Goofy will invoke the cliche. *Prior to writing, the first chapter written in Kingdom Hearts is Chapter 05, as it served as a base for those previewing the story. For those who previewed the story got a sneak peek of what the main villain is going to be. External Links Link to Cory's profile - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1821461/ Link to the Medieval Lombax's page - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1284486/'' '' Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked'' - '''http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5336765/1/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Deadlocked ''Kingdom Hearts: An Ed, Edd n Eddy Story - http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6272222/1/Kingdom_Hearts_An_Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Story DeviantART page - http://thearcticdemon.deviantart.com/gallery/#EEnE-Project TV Tropes page - http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EdEddNEddyDeadlocked Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Incomplete fanfiction